VeggieTales Theme Song
The VeggieTales Theme Song is a polka song and the most iconic song used as the introduction for most of the VeggieTales episodes. The VeggieTales Theme Song has had many different incarnations and versions over the years, but has generally remained the same over time. The song first appeared in 1993 on the first episode, and was used until it was re-animated and re-rendered in 1998. The second version has used various clip montages over the years, but has generally remained the same. The second opening was used up until 2010, when the opening was entirely reanimated, re-recorded, and included all of the main cast of characters in the show. It was later updated once again in 2015 on the episode Noah's Ark. This time, Bob and Larry (who plays his sousaphone) are the only characters present to sing and play the song, respectively, and instead of showing a clip montage during the song, the camera pans over several photos representing previous episodes, while the other singers join in. Lyrics Original Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! Singers: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be! Singers: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! Singers: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! Singers: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x) It's time for VeggieTales!!!! Second Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile The entire cast: If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Bob: Excuse me. Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his tuba) Singers: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be! Singers: VeggieTales! '' ''There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x) It's time for VeggieTales!!!! (As the veggies finish singing, Larry continues playing his tuba until he collapses) Live Show Version If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle ... Have we got a show for you! VeggieTales! (8x) Broccoli, celery, gotta be ... VeggieTales! Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen ... VeggieTales! Cauliflower, sweet and sour, one full hour ... VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for VeggieTales! Broccoli! Celery! Got to be! VeggieTales! Broccoli! Celery! Got to be! VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for Veggie, time for Veggie, time for VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! Episodes Featured in The Clip Montage Early Rare 1993/Pilot 1994 Version *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Original 1994-1997 Version *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 1998-2000 Version *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! 2001-2003 Version *Are You My Neighbor? *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 2004-2006 Version *Are You My Neighbor? *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol 2007-2009 Version *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior 2010-2013 Version *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Duke and the Great Pie War *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't 2014/2015 Version *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Star of Christmas *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *An Easter Carol *Duke and the Great Pie War *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Vegetables *The Little House That Stood *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Fun Facts *While writing the song, Mike Nawrocki had troubles trying to find a rhyme for "smile". It eventually dawned on him the next day that "aisle" was the best word. *The lyrics of "Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be" were not added until the second episode. However, it was rumored that the first episode did have those lines. *On TBN airings of older episodes, the 2010 intro replaces the original intro. *Prior to the second version, a lot of the production crew were thinking about reanimating the theme song. * The 2015 version uses the same score from the previous 2010 version, but it only features Bob and Larry. Additionally, when the background singers sing the rest of the song, pictures and photographs that have the original character designs are featured. *In the original 1993 and 1994-1997 version, when Bob says "Have we got a show for you", his teeth can be seen as he smiles to the camera. In the updated 1998 version and onward, his mouth is closed as he smiles. * Starting with the 1998 version, clips from the first two episodes are no longer featured in the montage. Brian Roberts stated in the Princess and the Popstar commentary that this was done because the older clips would stick out like a sore thumb, compared to the newer clips with more modern and refined animation and graphics. *The 2015 version is the only version of the intro to never use footage from previous episodes, and the only one to solely feature Bob and Larry. *Despite popular belief, Larry does not actually play the tuba. The instrument that Larry's playing is called a sousaphone. It was created by John Phillip Sousa as a way for marching band members to easily carry their tubas. *Despite being the first song presented in the series, the theme song was the second song written after God Is Bigger. *Rebecca St. James did a cover of this song on VeggieRocks! *The original theme song clip montage was edited by Phil Vischer, while the 1998 version was edited by Mike Nawrocki, the 2001 edition was edited by John Wahba and the 2004 version was edited by Steve Hullfish. Gallery Versions VeggieTales Theme (RARE 1993 version) Original VeggieTales Opening Veggie Tales Theme Song Version 1 VeggieTales Theme Song Version 2 VeggieTales Theme Song Version 3 Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:1990s Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs written by Lisa Vischer